


crimson lips and bloodied hands

by padfootsotter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Kylo Ren Imagine, Kylo Ren One Shot, basically where they're psychopaths together, kylo ren fanfiction, yeah i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootsotter/pseuds/padfootsotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'His blood fell to the ground and she couldn’t help but watch the pristine white snow sully with his crimson blood.'</p>
<p>she was twelve when she first killed her man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crimson lips and bloodied hands

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the darkest work that i have ever done, there is scenes where violence appears and blood is heavily featured! if you're not into that then click away and read some of my fluffier ones.

She was twelve when she first killed a person. It wasn’t messy, but it was quick. She loved studying botany when she was younger, so much that she wanted to become a botanist. It was strange how plants could be so beautiful, but could be so deadly. 

 

(Y/N) watched as her mother’s piece-on-the-side drank his beer happily, never noticing the young girl watching him from the window with an intense stare and malicious smile. He chugged it down like he had nothing else to do. What a pathetic piece of human waste. 

 

His death was investigated, it was on the news, her mother tried not to bawl her eyes out but failed. Her father, bless his soul just thought she was distraught over their friend’s death. 

 

No one ever found the culprit, they had leads but they were a dead end. 

 

She smiled and hummed to herself while carefully planting another seed. It was so easy, and fun. 

 

* * *

 

She was fifteen when she upgraded to bloodier methods. Knives were her favourite. Of course she had to get it through seedy channels, she didn’t mind but she did mind the leers that were sent her way. 

 

She slashed her way through, being careful of course –wouldn’t want anyone to ruin her hobby. Her particular favourite was a pilot. 

 

_“Do you fear death?” The man that was blindfolded struggled against his ropes, she pressed the knife harder to his neck, “Do you fear death?”_

 

_“No.”_

 

_“Idiot,” with a quick slash of her knife, crimson blood gushed out –staining her clothes and face. She wiped the blood on her trousers, however marveling in the texture. “Everyone fears death”_

 

Her murders didn’t go unnoticed but they were pushed aside when the commander’s son turned to the dark side. She watched in the shadows, she knew it was coming, it was obvious. The fools only pushed him into it. 

 

* * *

 

When she was twenty she pulled away from her family, from her friends. She stole a ship and flew around the galaxy and that’s when she found a dagger. It was much like her previous knife, but there was something about it. There was so much power when she held it. 

 

The ground crunched under her boots, she always did love the snow. It was cold and beautiful and it could kill if it wanted to. She watched as two shadows fought, one red and one blue. She hid in the shadows, waiting. 

 

His blood fell to the ground and she couldn’t help but watch the pristine white snow sully with his crimson blood. The girl left. She went over to him. He was on the floor, his face and stomach bleeding. He looked at her and reached for his weapon, but she was faster, with a kick in the face he was knocked out. 

 

 

He woke up hours later in a rackety old ship, she stepped out of the shadows. He looked over her, she was familiar. The glint of silver caught his eye, he looked into her eyes again. She smirked. 

 

_“Do you fear death?” She walked closer, her dagger by her side._

 

_A moment. A gulp then, “Yes.”_

 

_(Y/N) placed the flat side of the knife to his face, he shivered under the cold. She twisted her hand, the tip now embedded in his cheek, a tiny drop of blood appeared. Slowly and lightly she dragged it down until she came to his wrist. A quick flick and the ropes were gone._

 

_“Why?”_

 

_“You’d be stupid not to.”_

 

_With a smile that cracked her lips and his curious stare she hauled him from the chair._

 

* * *

 

She was now twenty-two and was gifted a carving knife. She stared at it, gently pulled it from the box and weighed it in her hands. The man before her looked at her appreciatively. This was her in her true form and he couldn’t help but love her for it. 

 

“It was hand-crafted for you,” he knelt down and put the box aside. “Can you feel it?” 

 

He touched the knife as well, she hummed. “Yes,” she turned her gaze to him. “Want to play?” 

 

He grinned. Throughout his thirty-five years of his existence, the only time he ever felt alive was with her. 

 

_“Tell me, do you fear death?” She recognized him as one of the commander’s older friends. One of the ones that pushed him away._

 

_The man stuttered and she could see beads of sweat rolling down his face, “I can’t-“_

 

_She moved forward, the knife pushing against the mans jugular, “Do you fear death?”_

 

_“Where am I? I can’t see!”_

 

_“Wrong answer,” she glided her hand across his throat like a swan would glide against the lake._

 

_Kylo stepped out of the shadows, “Pity, mother liked him.” He gave her a grin and held his hand out. She took it, she placed her bloodied hand on his face, he licked her finger shuddering in delight. She watched fascinated, he placed a kiss then, “There are more, my love,” he nodded towards the locked cells, “waiting for you.”_

 

_She smiled lovingly at him, “Want to watch?”_

 

_He smirked and ground his hips, “Always.” Together they walked to one of the cells, blood covering them from head to toe. The iron taste in their mouth, something they could never seem to get enough off._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. this is a new format that i'm trying to delve into, i hoped you liked it was much as i do! reviews are appreciated so review. check out my tumblr: jxmsbuchxn.tumblr.com


End file.
